Heads or tails
by heyygirlheyy
Summary: Carrie and Jasey have been bestfriend's since the 6th grade. Now they are sophmores in high school,and both of them realize they have more than just a friend feeling for eachother. I suck at summaries. Rated K because of future chapters.


"Carrie, just...come on. If it doesn't kill you, it's a lot of fun!" My bestfriend Jasey shouted from the top of the staircase. "The saying is "if it doesn't kill you it makes you stronger. Not "its a lot of fun", you idiot." I laughed a bit and than bit my lip, surrveying my choices. I could a) follow Jasey up this long, winding staircase. Which I'm not so sure where it leads too... or b) turn around, get in the car, and always wonder what was up that staircase that Jasey wanted to see so bad. I shrugged and began climbing the stairs higher to the top. My sliced up jeans were itching me all over, and thankfully I had worn just a New York T-shirt instead. I fought to catch up to her, she was at least 20 stairs ahead and I wanted to ask her where we were headed. "You know, I don't like following you into creepy staircases. Your so glad I'm such a good friend and my curiousity is larger than my fear." I winked when I reached her and kept on climbing up the stairs. "Psh, you would have came if you were scared anyway! I know you, Carrie." I nodded as she playfully punched my arm. "So, where is this leading anyway?" I looked at her and stopped abrubtly, realizing we were facing a dark green door and the stairs had ended. "You'll see." She gave me a devilish grin; the one I always saw when we were doing something we shouldnt.

She opened the door slowly and then let me go in after her. I blinked furiously to make sure what I was really seeing was real. Jasey had led us to the top of the tallest building in our town just in time for the perfect sunset. Looking towards Jasey, I realized that she must have been here before. This was probably where she went when she wasn't out with me or with friends. I studied her for a second. She was wearing what she would normally be wearing if we were out at a party: short black shorts and a neon pink v-neck t-shirt. Her hair was whisping around her face, and she was smiling her perfect smile into the now setting sun. Her perfectly tan skin basically glowed. I blinked hard. She had never looked so beautiful.

My mind immediatly raced back to my first kiss. It wasn't with a boy, it was with a girl. It was with Jasey. That was back before we had both moved out of the 'Old Neighborhood' and Jasey had lived right next door to me. I was in the 7th grade, I remember, and Jasey had just gotten home from cheerleading tryouts for Varsity. I had been telling her that if she didn't make it, they would be the ones loosing out of something amazing. We were sitting on the roof of her house, and trying to see who could throw a rock the farthest. It was a day just like this, the sun was setting and it looked as if Jasey was the prettiest girl Carrie had ever seen. We had been joking around about the boys in our grade, and the cute ones in the grade above, when suddenly Jasey kissed her. At first I didn't know how to react once she pulled away, but than I just smiled and brushed a few strands away from my face. And that was it. We went back to throwing rocks, and we never really talked about it again.

I looked back at her, rushing out my memories, and walked towards her. I felt like I was back in the 7th grade, and on her roof instead of the tall building. "Wow, Jase, this is just...wow, it's beautiful." I said, standing next to her and looking out past the railing. Jasey turned towards me, and I looked at her too. "You know what I was just thinking about...like, what this reminded me of?" I shook my head at what she was saying, there was no way she remembered that night in 7th grade and had been thinking about it like I was. "Remember that night...a long time ago. I don't know if you will remember but this place just reminded me of it, and well, do you remember the night we kissed?" Jasey said, biting her lip. I had to keep myself from letting my mouth drop open. "Y-you remember that night, too?" I asked, stepping closer to her. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Of course I do, I've been thinking about it for so long now. I wanted to tell you something...thats why I brought you up here." I looked at her curiously, what could she have to tell me? "Okay, well, tell me." I laughed a bit and than rested an arm on the railing to steady myself. I looked at her. She looked a bit nervous, so whatever she had to tell me had to be important. She bit her lip, took in a deep breath and than began speaking. "I..I'm in love with you, Carrie. Not the kind of best friend love. Real love."


End file.
